


Sincerely Yours

by ohhhkenneth



Category: GOT7
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, allthatgoodstuff, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of a one-shot series I'm writing titled Exes and Ohs. First part can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7344856</p><p>In which Mark discovers his feelings for Jackson, his sister's boyfriend, are more than just a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my AFF account with the same story title and username and can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1097841/sincerely-yours-fluff-sequel-got7-marktuan-jacksonwang-markson-got7markson

#   Sincerely Yours, xoxo 

Mark paced anxiously in his room, the sounds of Tammy’s muffled footsteps above him echoed through the house.

It had been a week since Christmas, and a week since he saw Jackson last. Tammy and him were in a fight, so he didn’t come over as much, or at all.

Part of Mark’s nerves told him that she knew about he and Jackson, but he told himself that couldn’t be it, because if she really did know, she would be making things a lot worse for the two of them.

No, she didn’t know. But she deserved to, Mark thought.

He thought of a few unique ways to tell her all about it, but never gathered up enough courage to follow through with any of them.

Mark, usually, was a follower of rules: he waited for the light to turn green before crossing, always bought a train ticket even though nobody ever did checks, and never snuck outside food into the theaters. It just wasn’t in his DNA.

So why, and how did he allow himself to do this to his sister?

Mark laid his head down onto his pillow, his fingertip trailing softly over his lips.

He could still feel Jackson.

He could feel every inch of Jackson’s warm skin against his, the hot air coming from his breath, his voice drumming deeply into his ear.

Just the memory of it alone was enough to have Mark’s head spinning, his insides swirl around, and his dick swell.

Then it hit him; this is exactly why he was able to betray his sister.

Jackson was like a sweet, sweet drug. The forbidden fruit. The one that he can’t have. Ever.

Yet here Mark was, eyes glued to his phone in the darkness, scrolling hungrily through Jackson’s Facebook photos.

He made sure to add Jackson soon after Christmas, knowing that he could use the excuse of Tammy’s dinner to extend the invitation, so not to draw attention to it. Besides, in the eyes of his family and even his sister, he and Jackson were friends now.

When Mark decided that he couldn’t take it anymore, he stuffed his phone under his pillow and headed to the bathroom where he could be alone and finally release all of his sexual tension.

Jackson always had the same intoxicating effect on Mark, even if it was only through a phone screen, showing semi-nude photos of Jackson at a community swimming pool shirtless.

Upon finishing, Mark’s familiar feeling of guilt crept its way back into his mind. There had to be a way to solve this issue once and for all, one where Tammy wouldn’t either A) murder him or B) stop speaking to him for the rest of their lives.

Mark dried his hair and then headed to his bedroom, retrieved his phone and called AJ. The boy answered after a couple of rings.

“What’s up?” he said, his voice muffled by what sounded like food.

“I need your help.” Mark pleaded, again pacing through his bedroom.

“Gonna need you to be quick then, Housewives is on.” AJ answered seriously.

“I slept with Jackson.” Mark said, his voice low and shameful.

The line went quiet, all background noise faded. Mark waited on the other end for some sort of response, but nothing came.

“Uhm. AJ?” he said, checking the phone screen to see if the call had dropped.

“Okay, I’m alone now. I had to shut off the TV and leave the house. My parents are home hosting some book club thing.” AJ finally answered, unmuting his phone. “So, tell me how the fuck that happened, and why you waited this long to tell me.”

Mark laughed a little, a feeling of smugness coming over him, because he knew that AJ secretly had a crush on Jackson. “I’m not sure. We were at Christmas dinner, he came upstairs, there was wine involved, it was all really hazy.”

“Yeah yeah, get to the good part.” AJ nagged, still eating whatever it was he was before. “Was he big?”

“As if I’d tell you that, you perv.” Mark said back, “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Mark Tuan need I remind you that I have Tammy on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and her phone number?” AJ shot back loudly.

“He was above average, good thickness, not too small, just right.” Mark quickly responded.

“Thank you.” His friend said, clearly pleased. “I knew that boy was packin’ heat.”

“Whatever, I need your help. How do I tell Tammy?” Mark said, cutting to the chase.

AJ hummed for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Well… you don’t _technically_ have to tell her.”

There was a pause. Mark wrestled with the idea of keeping a secret of that magnitude to himself forever. His stomach grew queasy.

“No, that won’t work. It’ll eat me from the inside out.” Mark said back lowly, feeling dizzy.

“Wait, didn’t you say she treats him like absolute garbage anyway, and is basically like using him to gain some sort of revenge-respect from your parents?” AJ laughed. “You’re sort of doing Jackson a good deed. If you think about it that way…”

Mark’s sour feeling faded. He thought about Jackson for a moment. The boy was more than meets the eye: his hard exterior and jocklike persona was only a shell. There was so much more under the surface.

He then thought about his sister and all of her ex boyfriends. Each one worse than the last, left heartbroken and nearly insane from all of her mind games and manipulation.

He couldn’t bear the thought of that happening to Jackson. It was almost worse than the feeling of lying to Tammy.

“You’re right.” Mark admitted, “Gah, this is so fucked up. I won’t let her treat him like that.”

“Whoa.” AJ pipped. “Mark, you really like this guy, don’t you?”

“I think I do, Jay.” Mark said with a weak voice. Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

*

“Mark can you get off that computer for three seconds and sweep the living room? Jackson is going to be here soon.” Tammy shouted, interrupting Mark’s Youtube video.

The boy lifted the headphones off his head and shot Tammy a puzzled look. “ _Huh?”_

She rested a hand full of acrylic nails onto her hip and then glared, “The living room, Mark. It needs to be swept. It’s filthy. I don’t want Jackson to walk all over it.”

Mark’s attention spiked at the mention of Jackson, “Wait, he’s coming over, like here?”

“Holy shit are you like high or something today? Yes he’s coming over! Right now!” she screamed, retreating to her room.

Mark’s eyes widened as he looked down at what he was wearing. It was Sunday morning, his hair resembled an old crow’s nest, and he was sporting his loosest, oldest pair of pajamas. They were a faded blue color and had ducks all over them.

At lightening speed, Mark bolted down the stairs to his bathroom, skipping every second step. He checked the mirror, and then grimaced at his own reflection.

He sighed, checking the smell of his breath against his palm.

_‘Ugh’_ he groaned. He immediately went to work combing his hair and brushing his teeth.

By the time Jackson arrived, Mark was back to looking like a million bucks. Or, like he at least had a good amount of sleep and didn’t spend the last four hours on the computer watching cat videos and makeup tutorials on Youtube.

“Hi babe.” Tammy screeched as the door slammed. Mark froze in the basement, focusing all of his attention on the sounds coming from the roof.

After a few muffled words, he heard Jackson’s deep voice rumble. “Sup. Which one is it?”

His voice brought an embarrassing smile to Mark’s face, his cheeks puffed and red from shyness.

“It’s my bathroom. The fucking light broke last night while I was showering. Scared the shit out of me.” Tammy complained, loud enough so Mark heard every word.

“Alright, I’ll do my best.” Jackson said back, his footsteps light against the hardwood as they both went to Tammy’s bathroom.

“And babe, thank you for coming. I know what I said…” His sister’s voice suddenly faded out, and Mark wasn’t able to make out anything after that.

His curiously grew and grew as the whispers from upstairs continued, making Mark consider interrupting their conversation by going upstairs, but he didn’t.

He couldn’t face Jackson after what happened, especially not in front of Tammy. He didn’t know exactly what his body would do, how it would react.

A few sad thoughts trickled into Mark’s mind just then, wondering what Jackson’s feelings were to the entire situation.

He could feel disgusted with himself, totally turned off and angry at Mark for what happened. That happened a lot with straight guys who are curious, after they get what they want the sudden guilt and shame that follows is almost too much to bear.

_‘What if he wants nothing to do with me, and never treats me the same ever again’_ is one of the many thoughts encircling Mark’s nervous mind.

Part way through another depressing thought, Mark heard the door towards the basement open, the light creaking down the stairs to where his room was.

“In here?!” Jackson said, his voice booming down the stairwell.

“Yeah, just go to the pantry. Ignore my brother, I think he’s getting into some weird drugs lately.” Tammy yelled back before mumbling curses to herself. “And I told him to sweep the fucking-“

Mark’s fingers ran cold, the sound of Jackson coming down the stairs sent his heart rate into overdrive. Every step made the wooden stairs creak and screech until he reached the cement floor at the bottom.

Mark jumped into bed and hid under the covers, doing everything possible to avoid Jackson. As he hid, part of him prayed that the boy would find the light bulbs and then leave. Yet part of him still wished Jackson would find his way into his room and they could pick up where they left off, ignoring the outside world.

That vision faded when there was a light knock at the door. Mark’s eyes shot open, the grip he had on his blankets tightened.

“Hello?” Jackson’s light voice slithered through the door.

Mark didn’t answer. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and held his breath, wanting no sound to escape his body right now.

“Mark, I know you’re in there. Look, we don’t have to talk, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Jackson began, his voice low and sad. “I don’t know what came over me… Well, I do actually… You came over me.”

Mark’s grip on the blanket loosened, and he even poked his head out of the covers, his eyes glued to the door where Jackson stood only centimeters on the other side.

“But I’m sorry. And I only hope that I didn’t ruin any sort of friendship we may develop in the future. I can handle not being with you, but I would be crushed if I wasn’t able to at least have you around as a friend.”

Mark sat up on his bed; his lips parted for a moment then froze solid before he could speak. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“Look, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving. My mom got me a spot in the navy, same division my father was in when he was young. They’ve offered to pay my tuition and school costs if I join for a year, so I’m taking time off to do that. I leave in two days.” Jackson explained, pausing at the end for a response from Mark.

This new information only furthered Mark’s paralysis. It was like a bombshell that was dropped onto his head.

“Anyway, I understand that you don’t want to talk to me. I just wanted to tell you that before you found out from anyone else. Goodbye Mark.” And with that Jackson’s voice disappeared up the stairs.

*

The next two days had Mark even more melancholic than before. If he was keeping his head above the water before, he was drowning in his feelings now.

He sat at the dinner table a foot away from his sister.

They didn’t usually eat together, but she bought take-out and offered to eat with Mark. Typically Mark would gather a plate and disappear back into the basement like a ghost, but tonight he wanted to get a few things off his chest.

He took a seat next to Tammy on the leather sofa, she was munching away and watching a movie he didn’t know the title of.

“Thanks Tam.” He said, taking a small bite of the lemongrass chicken.

“No problem. You can buy next time.” She answered coldly, eyes glued to the T.V.

Mark fiddled with his chopsticks, every plan of action he had come up with now blurry and fuzzy. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to tell her, not like this.

“What are we watching?” he asked, taking another bite of his food.

“White Chicks.” She said, turning the volume up on the remote, then giggling at a funny scene. “This movie fucking kills me.”

_‘I wouldn’t mind being killed right about now,’_ Mark thought at that moment, then sighed knowing that she probably would kill him afterwards anyway, once she found out what he was about to say.

“Tam?” he whispered, looking physically ill.

“Hm?” she said, looking him in the eyes for the first time in a long time. “Mark you aren’t having one of those panic attacks again are you? I suck at dealing with those. Want me to call ba?”

“No. It’s not that..” he replied, shaking his head lightly.

“Oh thank god.” She said, putting her hand on her chest. “For a second I thought-“

Just then her phone rang, it was vibrating near Mark’s left thigh. He couldn’t help but look down and notice Jackson’s name scrawled on the screen.

He pursed his lips, then stared at Tammy as she answered. His fingers still shaky from how close he was to letting her know.

“Hi babe.” Tammy said. “No I’m just watching White Chicks and eating.”

Mark looked down at this plate and poked at a spring roll while his siter continued the call.

“No, I’m not alone. Why?” She said, the concern in her voice growing. “Oh, don’t worry it’s only Mark. Just tell me.”

Mark looked up, wondering if Jackson had told her about the army thing, considering he leaves tomorrow afternoon.

“You’re joking, right?” she snarled.

_Guess not,_ Mark thought.

“What the fuck. Tomorrow? Why am I just learning about this?” Tammy was now speaking in Chinese, in a northern dialect she only used when she was arguing with their parents. Mark could feel the anger vibrating off of her.

“Fuck you!” She screamed. “I knew this was going to happen. I do all of this for you and now you’re leaving. You don’t think about anybody but yourself Jackson!”

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, then considered giving her some space. He didn’t want to be near her in case she began throwing things, but he stayed anyway, wanting to see what she would say.

“You’re unbelievable.” She choked out. “Yeah! You are!”

Mark saw her fist ball up and her nostrils flare, then she said something he couldn’t believe.

“ _I hope you get shot over there, you selfish bastard!”_ she yelled into the phone, hanging up before slamming the device onto the floor.

Mark sat next to her silently, blinked a few times, then felt his dislike for his sister triple.

“Sorry you had to witness that.” She said, picking her food back up. “Boyfriends, right?” she smiled, turning the volume back up on the T.V.

Mark was utterly speechless. His stomach churned and the words echoed through his skull, banging around on every ounce of respect he had for her.

“Oh, what did you want to say again?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“N-nothing.” Mark squeaked out. “Just that I’m not feeling well, so I will put my food into the microwave for later.”

“Fine.” She said.

Mark stood up slowly, gathered his plate, and then walked into the kitchen where he dumped the plastic plate into the garbage. His ears were hot and his chest was heavy, he knew he would never tell Tammy now. There was no way, not after that.

 

When he was finally showered up and in his pajamas in bed, he couldn’t help but keep thinking about Jackson. He was about to deploy on a very scary, stressful, and important life choice and yet his girlfriend was the only real enemy he had.

Mark rested his head on the pillow, it was nearly midnight, and he felt himself getting more and more tired.

Jackson was leaving tomorrow, and he didn’t know exactly how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to see him one last time. He had to make sure that Jackson knew at least one Tuan cared about him, instead of thinking they both wanted nothing to do with him.

 

A buzz on Mark’s cell woke the boy up. He blinked sleepily, yawning slightly before picking the phone up. The screen illuminated his room and nearly blinded him.

It was a Facebook message.

 

**Jackson Wang:** Please tell me you’re awake.

 

Mark blinked a few times harshly; he was unsure of what he was reading was true. It was nearly 3AM and Jackson was messaging _him._

He typed out a message, then deleted it quickly. Then typed another one, then deleted it again.

Finally he decided on what he was going to send.

 

**Mark Tuan:** Yes, I’m awake.

 

_Good job, idiot._ He said to himself.

 

**Jackson Wang:** Mark I know you’re probably upset and I get that, but you have to know that the last 72 hours have been a living hell for me. By now you’ve probably heard my conversation with Tammy. I still haven’t spoken to her, and I don’t know if I will after that. I told myself I was done being her life, and by default, your life too. But after driving around your block for an hour, I’ve decided that I can’t stay away any longer.

 

**Jackson Wang:** I’m parked a block away. All I want to know is if you ever want to see me again. Please, I just need to know. If you say no, I’ll leave. I’m gone tomorrow afternoon anyway; you’ll never have to see me again. But if you say yes, then I’ll at least get a peace of mind. Please, just do me that much.

 

Mark’s chest grew heavy, the thought of Jackson going stir crazy all night, after what happened with Tammy, made his stomach drop.

 

**Mark Tuan:** I’ll unlock the back door. Can you meet me there in 10 minutes? Tammy won’t hear you, she’s asleep and never comes downstairs anyway.

 

**Jackson Wang:** I’ll be there in 5.

 

Mark sat up in his bed, threw the blanket across the room and then dashed to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair down. All  feelings of exhaustion and tiredness were gone now, replaced by a excitement that buzzed around his entire body.

He changed out of his pajamas and hid them under his bed, opting to wear something more comfortable and less revealing: a pair of plaid boxers and a white v-neck.

As he walked up the stairs towards the back entrance, he spotted Jackson through the window; the boy was coming through the gated fence of the backyard.

It was raining; Jackson was wearing a black fitted ballcap that hid his face, his leather jacket glistening from the moonlight and all of the wetness.

Mark took a deep breath and then opened the door, wanting to waste no time getting Jackson into the house and out of the pouring rain.

When he closed the door and let Jackson shake off the rain, he was finally face to face with the boy that had caused him to feel so many emotions over the last week.

“Hi.” Jackson said, voice full of confused hope.

“Hi.” Mark said with a pouty smile, his hands instantly grabbing for Jackson’s jacket.

Jackson was pulled into a hug that turned into him picking Mark up by the waist, allowing the smaller boy to wrap his legs around him as he moved them down the stairs quietly.

Mark didn’t speak as he clung to Jackson’s strong body, he let his lips drag and kiss against Jackson’s wet, cold neck as they descended the stairs to Mark’s room.

Mark felt the door hit his back, swinging it wide open. The room was dark, except from the light that came from a small Yoda nightlight Mark had next to his closet.

Jackson was able to find his way to the bed easily, dropping Mark onto his back, then crawling up the boy’s body until their lips met.

Jackson pressed firmly into Mark, his kiss deep and hungry. Mark’s arms wrapped around Jackson’s neck tightly, pulling the boy into him as they kissed, Mark’s breathing heavy and labored, as if every ounce of oxygen he could get was coming from Jackson.

Jackson parted from Mark’s lips for only a split second while he took off his jacket, the rain soaked leather hitting the floor with a thud.

“ _Shh, shh.”_ Mark said, and Jackson could feel Mark’s mouth smile through their kiss.

“I missed you.” Jackson said with a breathy moan, “Every day, I missed you.”

Mark felt all of the angst and dread he had collected over the last little while surge out of his body with every kiss that Jackson laid on his exposed throat. Jackson was fast and rough, his tongue lapping firmly against Mark’s neck.

Mark adjusted the position of his legs so he was wrapped around Jackson’s waist again, the thrust himself ever so lightly against Jackson.

Jackson felt the visible hard-on Mark had brush against his groin, a feeling that made him shiver with anticipation. He snaked his hand under Mark’s loose shirt, chilling the boy with his cold touch until Mark’s nipples were stiff nubs. Mark’s gyrating hips were pushing Jackson to the limits of his restraint. He had never felt a lust so strongly than he did now, and the mere thought of Mark’s naked body was drawing on all sorts of animalistic instincts.

Wanting to waste no time, Jackson grabbed a fistful of Mark’s collar with each hand, then flexed his muscles and tore the fabric easily off of Mark’s body, tossing the shirt to the ground next to them. It happened so quickly Mark barely had time to react.

“I owe you a new shirt.” Jackson said unapologetically, his hands rubbing and caressing Mark’s exposed torso.

Mark allowed the cold fingers to explore his body, goose bumps forming on every inch of his skin, half from the cold and half from the excitement coursing through his veins.

Jackson moved his focus back to Mark’s erect nipples, tonguing it a few times, teasing him with the warmth before taking one of them into his mouth and covering it with his tongue.

Mark’s hands snaked their way into Jackson’s hair, using it as more of a place to let his clawing out on rather than for support. Jackson continued to kiss and suck on Mark’s extremely sensitive nipple, his other hand pinching and prodding the adjacent one.

Mark felt an overwhelming tightness in his boxers, his erection screaming to be touched. He pushed down the waistband and then shimmed out of them, not wanting Jackson to rip those off too, because he would do it without a second thought.

“Take yours off too,” Mark said, eager to see Jackson in the nude again, clearly not shy to admit it.

Jackson smirked in the low light, then wrestled the jeans off of his legs and to the floor so that he was in his white briefs. Then he moved Mark to the side and laid down on his back, motioning for Mark to climb on.

Mark giggled softly, tugging on the fabric that hid Jackson’s cock. “These, off.”

Jackson smiled. “Yes sir.”

He then pushed his briefs down to the end of his legs and kicked them to the side. His fully hard, perfect 8” cock sprang back onto his stomach, much larger than how Mark remembered it. Even in the low light, with only the dark outline around it, Mark could tell that it was big, and it was almost mouth watering.

“Now, come.” Jackson said, tapping his belly twice for Mark to sit.

Mark swung a leg over Jackson’s abdomen and sat comfortably, Jackson’s throbbing cock nestled nicely between Mark’s ass.

With subtle movements, Jackson moved his hips, bucking up slightly so that his cock massaged gently against Mark.

Mark closed his eyes and arched his back in response, allowing the circumcised dick press against his ass.

Jackson took Mark’s hands into his own, clasping their fingers in between each other’s. “What do you say, want to give me a parting gift?” he teased.

“Uh huh,” Mark said, still entranced by the thick penis that was grinding onto his backside.

“You’re so beautiful, fuck.” Jackson spit out, pulling Mark back down to him to kiss him again.

“I want those pretty lips around my dick now.” Jackson said, a firm hand on Mark’s head pushing him downward.

Mark smirked and kissed the side of Jackson’s mouth, then his cheek, and then down his neck, passed his chin, down his chest and met with his fuzzy stomach, every inch making Jackson squirm in pleasure.

When he had a firm grasp on it, Mark squeezed the cock a couple times, admiring how solid it was. There wasn’t any denying how horny Jackson was.

“Man it’s big.” Mark said to himself, licking the head once to taste the sweet precum.

“It’s yours.” Jackson answered, looking down at Mark’s handsome face.

Mark closed his eyes and pushed the entire cock into his mouth, pushing down as far as he could before it became painful, his tongue curling and massaging firmly.

Jackson’s hands grasped Mark’s head promptly, guiding the boy with every thrusting motion.

The warmth of Mark’s mouth was evident in Jackson’s soft moans, and as Mark took more and more into his mouth, Jackson watched eagerly.

“I want you to come.” Mark hushed, kissing the side of Jackson’s length, looking up at him expectantly. “Come for me”

Jackson nodded, closed his eyes and rested his head back into the pillow, his hands gripping stronger onto Mark’s head.

Mark worked more intensely now, sucking and twisting his mouth while furiously jerking Jackson off.

The wet sound of Mark’s mouth filled the room as he pumped Jackson closer and closer to the edge.

Jackson’s mouth parted and he let out a deep rumble, then a sharp exhale as his entire body tensed up and the first rope of come shot onto Mark’s lips. Mark smiled and jerked Jackson quicker, placing his mouth over the head and making the rest of the shoot out in thick spurts.

Jackson’s body vibrated as he came, waves of euphoria showering over his every muscle, Mark swallowed down the orgasm down happily and without much effort.

“Wow, that was a lot.” Mark said, moving his body back up to lay beside the exhausted boy.

“I didn’t think this would ever happen again, it was so frustrating because I kept fantasizing about.” Jackson admitted with a tired laugh.

“Jackson..” Mark said quietly, resting his head onto the boy’s shoulder, “I missed you too. Every day.”

Jackson’s expression was that of surprise. A smile formed on his face after a momentary pause, and he wrapped a strong arm around the boy, pulling him in closer into a cuddle.

“I’m sorry my sister is such a bitch.” Mark said with an apologetic tone. “Nobody should ever be told something like that.”

Jackson let out a long sigh and looked at the ceiling in silence. A few minutes passed as the boys laid together in their sweaty and warm embrace, then Jackson spoke.

“You know… when I was younger my father used to leave a lot. Naval missions. Sometimes he was gone for months, sometimes weeks. I remember he used to always tell me, ‘Jackson, don’t you miss me. You’re a strong man, right?’ and I used to nod, even though I was close to crying.” Jackson’s tone was low and somber. “He used to give me a keychain before I left. It was always a boat of some sort, or a cruise ship. He said that when I felt low, I should look at the keychain and remember that he was coming back for me. I didn’t think much of it then, but now I feel so grateful for it. Because he did come back to me, you know. Every single time. I would wait at the window for him, and he would always get out of the cab and smile at me, waving happily. It was his promise, and he kept it.”

Mark felt a sting of sadness as Jackson told him this, knowing that Jackson’s father had passed away last year through Tammy. They were really close, apparently.

“I’m happy that he was able to do that for you, Jacks.” Mark replied, nestling closer into the gap of Jackson’s neck, brushing his check lightly with his own.

“I’m scared.” Jackson admitted with a scared and uneasy laugh, “I didn’t tell my mother because I don’t want her to worry, but I am.”

Mark sat quietly; he listened to every word Jackson spoke that night, calming him down until the brave boy fell asleep in his arms.

 

When morning came Mark woke up with a bittersweet feeling. Jackson’s handsome face was still asleep next to his, snoring silently and peacefully. The sight made his heart warm, but he knew that Jackson had to leave.

When he was sure Tammy was in her room, he gave Jackson the green light to leave.

“I leave tonight at 4. Can I see you before then?” Jackson said with one foot out the door.

“I’d like that. I’ll see what I can do.” Mark said quietly.

Jackson smiled from ear to ear and laid a sweet kiss onto Mark’s cheek, before he could pull away Mark grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in for a deep and sensual makeout. His tongue pressed deeply into Jackson’s mouth, warm and soft for a solid two minutes.

_Mmm, mm_ Jackson moaned through the kiss. “You can’t do that to me, it’ll make leaving even harder.”

Mark smiled shyly and waved at Jackson as he trotted out the backdoor and through the gate, disappearing into the alley.

*

“Let me get this straight, you had a sexy rendezvous with a muscle hunk who snuck in out of the rain at three in the morning?” AJ said in disbelief.

“God, you make it sound so fake. I swear it happened.” Mark groaned.

“I feel like I don’t even know you. This is some soap opera stuff.” His friend laughed.

“Anyway!” Mark interrupted. “He’s leaving today, this afternoon actually.”

“That blows. How long will he be gone, few weeks?” AJ wondered.

“A year.” Mark said, saddened by saying it out loud.

“Wow, what the fuck.” AJ spit out. “And you’re just going to let him leave after you’ve both discovered each other and your feelings for one another? I literally cannot with you Mark. I’m just trying to eat breakfast and watch Housewives and you’re dropping this all on me.”

“I wish it wasn’t true, too. Believe me. But there’s nothing I can do, his bus is set and everything. It’s happening.” Mark answered.

“How does that make you feel?” AJ questioned.

Mark sat down on his bed; the past few days were such an emotional roller coaster that he wasn’t even able to really sit down and let himself register it all. He had never been asked about it either, since it was a secret, and now that he was put on the spot, he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I’m heartbroken, Jay.” Mark said softly after a pause, emptiness in his voice now.

AJ, being the best friend that he was, noticed right away how Mark felt. He noticed the tears in Mark’s voice without having to ask.

“Sweetheart, I’ll meet you at Starbucks in twenty minutes, don’t be late.” He said before hanging up.

It was convenient being best friends with someone that grew up in the same area as you, because when you needed somebody, you could always walk to their place.

Mark and AJ had been going to the same Starbucks for eight years, the occasion always different, but always important.

The day AJ’s parents got divorced, Mark met him there and they shared a muffin and drank skim milk lattes.

When Mark’s dog passed away, AJ was waiting at Starbucks with a hot chocolate and a shoulder to cry on.

Now here they were again, years later, with Mark a mix of emotions over a boy he no doubt cared about more than anyone before.

AJ pulled Mark’s head into him and rested it on his shoulder; Mark sniffled a little and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing slowly.

“You know, I’ve never seen you like this before. Even when you broke up with what’s his face in ninth grade. You really liked him but it didn’t bother you all that much. Now, you’re all fucked up and it’s over a guy you aren’t even dating. I’m no expert on love, but I think it’s safe to say that’s what this is.” AJ explained.

Mark sipped the mocha he had cupped in his hands then ran the words through his head over and over.

“Love.” He said quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

“You’ve got it bad, babe.” AJ said, wiping a tear from Mark’s cheek. “When are you meeting him? It’s getting late.”

“His bus leaves at 4, I still have time.” Mark answered calmly.

“Really, cause it’s a quarter to four now.” AJ said, showing Mark his phone.

Mark’s eyes spiked open and he nearly fell off the couch. “Fuck!” he shouted.

“I’ll give you a ride, let’s go.” AJ offered quickly, packing his things up.

 

“I better not be too late.” Mark said, his leg bouncing furiously as they drove.

Ten minutes later they pulled into a large grocery store parking lot where a silver-plated bus was parked. There were families all around; young men carrying large camouflaged sacks of clothes hugged and kissed their loved ones as they boarded the bus.

Mark’s eyes skimmed the faces quickly until he saw Jackson near the back corner of the lot with his mom.

“Right there!” Mark said nervously.

“Okay, deep breath. Go get em’ sweetheart.” AJ cheered him on effeminately.

“Thanks.” Mark said, exiting the vehicle in a dash.

Jackson looked around hopefully one last time before looking down in disappointment, realizing that nobody was coming. He hugged his mom one last time before swinging the heavy knapsack over his shoulder and headed toward the bus.

“Jackson!” Mark’s voice rang out from the crowd, instantly grabbing the attention of the boy. He swung around and saw Mark running towards him. A large and goofy grin formed on Jackson’s face now.

Mark stopped in front of Jackson with a smile and a huff.

“Mark…” Jackson said astonished, dropping the bag to his feet. “I didn’t know if you were coming.”

“I said I would.” Mark breathed out. “But Jackson, I have something to tell you.”

“Me first.” Jackson said quickly. “Hold on.”

He reached down into his backpack for a minute, then rose again with something in his hands.

“Mark…” Jackson started, his eyes growing red and puffy now. There was a crack in his voice as he spoke, “I’m really, really going to miss you. It’s so crazy, because we’ve known each other for a while but are only now becoming close. But I never want this to end.”

Mark looked down at the package in Jackson’s hand.

“I can’t believe myself right now, I’m sorry.” Jackson apologized, turning his head to the side to hide his tears.

“Jackson.” Mark gestured, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, now emotional himself. “Stop, you’re making this harder for me.”

“I’ve only cried twice in the last ten years, I think.” Jackson said through a sniffle, “When my dad died, and now today.”

He lifted the small box and offered it to Mark. The redhead slowly reached out and opened the box. Inside there was a small shiny, silver keychain with a large ship etched into it.

“This is for you.” Jackson said softly.

Mark took the keychain into his hands; as he examined the keychain he noticed that on one side of the ship, the words _‘I promise’_ were engraved.

“Jacks…” Mark said slowly, looking over the gift.

“This is so you’ll know that I’ll come back.” Jackson said wiping away a tear. His cheekbones tensed and his face turned hard and brave. “And if you’ll let me, I’ll come back to you, and only you.”

Mark’s face shot up quickly, “You mean..”

“You heard me.” Jackson said firmly.

“Jackson, I love you.” Mark said, the words left his mouth so quickly he barely had time to realize what he was saying.  
Jackson’s stone cold face was broken down just then, and he picked Mark up and off of his feet, kissing the boy sweetly as they circled into a small twirl before landing back down on the pavement.

“I love you too, Mark.” Jackson said. “Thank you for giving me a damn good reason to return, and someone to send letters to every week.”


End file.
